Valentine's Day
by Dragon boom
Summary: The Princess isn't loved by anyone in her kingdom. Valentine, just came to emphasize that, but never give up of love.


Just one month passed since Zant's invasion in Hyrule.

With the invasion, most part of the kingdom was destroyed and many lives were lost when the Evil finally decided to show its face, putting the fear on people's heart. However, the Hero sent by the Goddesses could defeat it and restore the peace on earth. As life keeps going, gradually, houses were being rebuilt, lives backing to normal and Link, the Legendary Hero was named captain of Hyrule army.

However, today is a day to celebrate, the day of Love. Today is Valentine's Day in Hyrule. People give flowers and other gifts to one another, couples can be seen everywhere, love just can be felt in the air. Even with all the destruction Zant left, everyone was amazingly happy. Everyone except one person.

Princess Zelda was now at her office. Her parents died two weeks before the incident and she assumed the royal throne as Queen Zelda. However, people did not like her, and blamed her for all the disgraces that occurred since then, and said she will never be as her mother was.

Zelda was never a common person. When she was just a little princess around five years old, while other children of her age played until the sun goes down, she was studying, or learning etiquette rules. In her teenage, when girls started to discover the pleasures of the first relationships, Zelda must keep pure and wait to marry a noble. Because of her recluse nature, many people including her servants thought she was cold and snob. In her youth, the only company she had was Impa, and her mom.

Therefore, for the young queen, Valentine's Day was just a day that reminds her loneliness. It was only a normal day of hard work. That was what she thought.

Hylians have the tradition to give a great party near the Lake Hylia to celebrate the love Goddesses gave to earth. Of course, the royal family is always present and in this year, it would not be different. However, this time, Zelda did not want to take part of it. As her carriage came boos could be heard from the people, and during the entire party she was constantly pressed by many members of nobility to do many things she disapproved.

But, what really hurt her, was to see couples and couples in love and remember how that feeling was restricted to her. At some point, her heart was so cold she could not stand anymore and then, she run away from everyone without a route until she reached the top of a cliff.

If anyone liked her, who would feel her absence? Maybe she really wasn't like her mom was. Maybe life is not worthy to be lived.

"Don't do that, your highness."

"Link?" the Chosen Hero was right beside her, now touching in her shoulder.

"What are you doing here my lady? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I may ask you the same thing"

"I don't like to be surrounded by so many people. It looks, you found my hiding-place," Link said laughing softly

"So, here you find peace in your heart. That is good… I am… Trying to find too"

"If you allow me to say, you look a bit sad. Did something happened?"

"No… That is nothing," she answered looking to the other side, avoiding Link's face.

"It doesn't seem nothing. Tell me my lady, maybe I can help you."

"I told you! I am fine"

"I don't think you're telling me the true. Don't be like that, it's Valentine's Day!" when Link finished his sentence, it touched Zelda's hurt and then she totally lost the composure.

"Shit, Link just shut up your mouth and let me alone!" she shouted with eyes filled with tears. "Not even you understands me!" with that said, she threw herself into death. Nothing matters anymore, however, right before the moment Zelda was accepting her death a hand came down and pulled her back onto the ground.

"What you were trying to do my lady? I'm sorry for anything I said" Link said. He was pale by the scare. "I just didn't want to see you so sad"

"This not of your business. You will never understand," she said in cry.

"Of course I will. You think anyone likes you. Neither your servants, neither your people." Link said assuming a more serious tune. "Of course I understand. I thought the same thing years ago, when I realized I didn't have any parents or friends" the hero explained offering his hand to the queen. "Just know that there is, for sure, a person who really admires you"

"And who would be that person?" Zelda questioned formulating her own ideas.

"In all these years, you didn't notice just because the narrator cut all of those scenes but, that person is me…" he said approaching

"Is this true? You admire me?" she just didn't know what to say

"Not only admire. I love you Zelda" in just a fraction of seconds, Zelda felt in tears hugging Link very tight, while he covered her with his strong hands and the big bright moon, sealed the true love that existed between two extremely different people.

"I love you too Link. It's a pity that this story was so bad narrated" her long and dark blue dress surrounded Link's red tunic as they danced in perfect harmony at the very weak song that could be heard from the lake.

"Forget about this. Happy Valentine's Day your highness" he said kissing her forehead.

"Just Zelda for you. Happy Valentine's Day" she said being more audacious and kissing his lips. Finally, her heart was in peace.

End

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
